Love You, Too
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy couple stories for the Monster High ghouls and Guys! Lots of one shot drabbles. (If I run out of ideas I may take suggestions btw) Warning: there will be girl x girl and guy x guy hookups. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read those chapters. There will also be lots of Habbey and Jackson x Holt :) Rated T for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found some random time and I thought I'd start this. It's just going to be a bunch of fluffy short stories of couples and stuff. Whether its breakups, get togethers or jealously or whatever, it's all very fluffed up! Don't own Monster High, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1  
(Abbey and Heath)

She watched him silently from across the room and sighed. Heath Burns had yet again set the Home Ick classroom on fire while trying to heat up the soufflé they were all preparing.

'What an idiot…' she thought and then giggled. 'But he is cute idiot…'

"Bonjour, Abbey." Rochelle greeted Abbey, beginning to walk with her as the bell rang.

Abbey sighed. "Hello, Rochelle."

"What is the matter, Mon Amie?"

Abbey smiled to her stone cold friend. "Nothing. Am fine."

Rochelle gave her a look that was obviously accusing her of lying. "Oh, really?"

"Yes…" Abbey awkwardly looked away from her friend, not wanting her to squeeze the problem out of her.

"Bad Grade? Bad teacher?" Rochelle guessed. "Is it…the time of the month, Mon Amie?"

Abbey grimaced a bit, realizing that would start in less than a week. "No…"

Rochelle smirked a bit, as she noticed Abbey's cheeks turning pink.

"Oh…it is a boy, yes?"

Abbey just looked away, and quickly lied again. "…No…"

"Come now, you can tell me who it is. I can keep secrets!"

"Promise?"

Rochelle smiled sincerely at her closest friend. "Of course, Abbey! I would never tell anyone!"

Abbey smirked and leaned in close to her as they walked into Dead Languages. "Well, you know Heath Burns, yes?"

Rochelle nodded eagerly.

"Well…I think he is very funny and cute…" Abbey smiled.

Both of the girls giggled happily.

"Really? Heath?"

Abbey's face turned darker red. "Yes. Dumb, right?"

Rochelle shook her head. "No, of course not Mon Amie! It is so very sweet, Abbey!"

"Hey Ghouls. Whatcha talkin' about?" Howleen asked, sitting down with her two closest friends.

"Just talking about…um…" she turned to Abbey, who nodded signaling she could spill the beans.

The gargoyle smirked. "Abbey's crush…"

Howleen gasped. "Who is it?"

"Heath…" Abbey smiled.

Howleen made a face. "Ew…"

Abbey made a face back. "What?"

"Why Heath?"

"Why not?"

"Because he's rude, annoying, conceited…need I go on?"

Abbey sighed. "Maybe he is those things, but he also funny and sometimes sweet and…handsome…"

"Mon Amie, I cannot recall a time where Heath was ever sweet."

"What about the time when…um…."

Howleen and Rochelle giggled at their icy friend.

"Well, maybe cannot think of time now…but…" her violet eyes suddenly widened. "What about time we had normie and monster dance and he saved me from yeti?"

Howleen scoffed. "Ghoul, please. One, that was a yeti out of ice; Two, you made it; and three, you asked that ghoul to knock it over so you could let Heath save you and stop attempting to save you."

Abbey frowned. "Shut up…"

The other two laughed. "Well, Abbey. Here comes your fiery crush now!" Rochelle giggled.

"Go make your move, ghoul!" Howleen laughed pushing her just a little too far, right into Heath.

"Whoa! Hey, Abbey…" Heath awkwardly smirked to the ghoul backing away from him.

Abbey groaned, trying to not let her cheeks turn pink. "Hello, Heath."

"How's it going?"

Abbey couldn't help but blush when he spoke in his suave voice and smiled at the yeti.

"Um…nothing. I-I mean, fine. I…mean…uh…" she tried walking away but Heath grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, do you think we could hang out later? Maybe afterschool? I need to talk to you about something." He asked, as Abbey almost wanted to sqeaul.

But instead she nodded. "Yes. I will meet you by fountain, yes?"

Heath smiled again. "Sure. That sounds good. See ya then."

He walked away and left Abbey standing there as her two best ghoulfriends walked to her.

"So? What did he say, Mon Amie?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah! Does he want to smooch you later?" Howleen teased.

"No. He want to meet me by fountain and talk to me…" Abbey almost whispered.

The gargoyle and werewolf practically squealed.

"Oh my ghoul, Abbey! We have to get you all made up and freaky fabulous!" Howleen giggled.

"Do I not look pretty enough?" the yeti looked down at her outfit.

"No, no. You look good!" Rochelle said. "But, if you and him are going to talk together privately, you must be very fabulous. And we'll have to put on some extra concealer, so you do not look 'blushy' or sweaty!"

Abbey just nodded, as the final bell rang. The trio walked to the bathroom with their makeup bags in their hands…or paws.

They let Abbey sit on the counter as they gave her dark red lipstick, rubbed sparkly dark purple eye shadow on her eyelids, touched up her glittery concealer and then put her hair up into a high ponytail, replacing her normal, fluffy white headband with a sparkly lilac one. They gave her dark monscara as well, painted her nails…claws and last but not least gave her flashy, silver earrings.

As Abbey looked into the mirror, her eyes widened.

"So?" Howleen asked.

"You look your freaky fab look, Mon Amie?" Rochelle inquired.

"Um…yes…" the yeti half lied. She didn't look half bad but the lipstick and eye shadow was… 'Clownish'.

"Well, Abbey. Your boo awaits at the fountain!" Rochelle giggled.

Abbey blushed a bit as she grabbed her things and walked outside, towards the fountain.

Heath waved her over. "Hey Abbey!"

She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the fountain with him.

When she turned to him, his expression changed. That expression was in the middle of good and bad.

"Oh…um…you changed your…look?" he half asked.

Abbey's face grew a bit sad as she stood to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Abbey!"

She turned to him, crystals forming in her eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't think you pretty."

Abbey looked at him for a second. "What?"

"I said, I think you look pretty."

He then pulled her down next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

The two smiled as he pulled away a bit.

"You like me?" Abbey asked.

Heath chuckled and blushed wanting to be sarcastic, but then realizing the ghoul he was with. "Heh, yeah…"

Abbey grabbed his warm hand. "Good. I like you too."

* * *

A/N: AHHH! Hey guys! Haven't written in forever, sorry! Anywho~I am running out of ideas for Books and Tunes :P I shall get back on that soon~! My laptop is still a bit brokenish, but it's useable (thank God). Anywho~hope you liked! Review, and I'll hopefully write again soon! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wanted to do this for a LONG time. I am lovin' this couple :3 Don't own Monster High, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2  
(Manny x Heath)

Manny Taur was always known as the school bully. He never had many friends, and the ones he did have hardly talked to him. Minus his closest bloody, Heath Burns.

Heath Burns wasn't the nicest guy in the school either. Although, lately he had been very shy and quiet around everyone. Anyway, back to Manny.

Every bully has their reason why they bully. They could do it to try and feel better about their appearance, gain popularity or any reason along those lines. Although, the specific Minotaur at Monster High bullied because of his sexuality.

He had always been a confused monster. He didn't know whether he liked ghouls or guys. He had been taught by his strict Christian parents, that guys like ghouls, ghouls liked guys. Homosexuality is wrong, end of story. Manny, however, could never believe his parents. If a guy loved a guy, or a ghoul loved a ghoul, then why should the gender matter?

When Manny decided to share his feelings on the subject with his parents, however, his mother practically had a fit and his father's reaction was worse.

"_You're one of them. Ain't ya boy? Ain't ya?" _his father had yelled._ "Well I ain't gonna stay in no house with a homo." _

Soon enough his father had left for good, and left his mother crying on her knees. And since that day, Manny had been bullying to cover up his sadness and uncertainty of what gender he liked.

"Come on Manny, lemme go!" Holt cried, as the Minotaur held him up by the shirt.

"I've told you before, I hate red!" Manny puffed, as Heath ran up to him.

"Manny, let him go!" He pulled Holt out of his grasp.

"Thanks cuz!" Holt began to sprint away. "Gotta run!"

"Manny, you can't pick on Holt!" Heath scolded.

Manny sighed. "Sorry. You know how I am…"

Heath just chuckled, as he and his best bloody walked to Dead Languages.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's just suffer through Mr. Rotter's prattling and then we can chill at my house. Kay?" Heath asked, as Mr. Rotter shushed the class.

Abbey and Skelita then came and sat with the guys.

"Hola, you two!" Skelita smiled.

"We can sit here, yes?" Abbey asked them.

"Sure." Heath smirked, and Manny just nodded as he took notes in his notebook.

"So, como estas?" Skelita asked. "How are you?"

"Not bad." Heath smirked. "You?"

"Very well. You have heard about the school play, sí?"

The two mansters nodded.

"I managed to get the lead! I am mucho contento! Very happy!"

"Cool! Congrats!" the elemental smiled just continued to grow.

"Yes. And while she so happily get lead, Abbey is singing shrub…" the yeti chuckled.

"Abbey, the singing tree is very importante part!" Skelita assured her friend.

"I suppose."

As if it had only been a few minutes rather than an hour, the final bell rang.

"Oh well. See you ghouls later." Heath said, picking up his stuff as he and Manny walked out together, after Abbey and Skelita had bid their farewells to them too, of course.

"Dude, I think Skelita is into you. I saw her checking you out." Heath nudged his best bloody with his elbow while telling the good news.

Manny sighed. "Heath…I gotta tell ya something…when we're not in public."

Heath stared at his best friend for a minute. "Okay, Brochacho."

~Minutes later~

They finally arrived at Heath's house, where Heath mother, Emery, had let them in.

"Come on in boys. Manny! Long time no see, sweetheart!" she ruffled Manny's hair.

"We'll be in my room, mom." Heath said, setting his and Manny's stuff in the kitchen.

"You boys need anything before you go hide out?" Emery chuckled.

"No mom, we're good!"

The two walked down the hall into Heath's room, and locked the door behind them.

"So? What did you wanna tell me, bud?" Heath asked, as he sat down on his bed with the Minotaur.

"Well…you know how you said you think Skelita likes me?"

Heath nodded.

"Well…I don't think I like ghouls Heath…"

Heath just nodded, as he grabbed his sketchpad from across the room and doodled random doodles.

"Well?" Manny asked.

Heath looked up "What?"

"Aren't ya gonna make fun of me?"

Heath looked betrayed. "Why would I do that?"

"Well…because I like guys…"

Heath shrugged. "So? You're my best friend. Plus…I have a secret too…"

"Well can I hear it? You heard mine after all..." Manny smirked.

Heath blushed and smirked, as he whispered in Manny's ear, "I have a crush on someone in this house…"

Manny smirked, beginning to guess. "Jackson?"

Heath shook his head. "Nope."

"Holt?"

"Nope."

"Is it one of your sisters?"

"Nope."

"Your mom, maybe?"

Heath shook his head and chuckled, as he continued to doodle.

"Then who?" Manny asked, as Heath put down his pencil and turned his sketchbook around to where he could see it.

On the page there was a heart drawn, with the letters H, x and M in it.

"You 'x'…me?" Manny asked stunned.

Heath smirked. "You got it."

Manny smiled at her best bloody, as he pulled him close and planted a small kiss on his heated lips.

"I agree…you 'x' me is a good combination."

Heath smirked at his best bloody and now boyfiend. "Love you, man."

"Love you, too."

Manny finally had his answer. He liked guys. More specifically, his best bloody, Heath. And he was perfectly happy with that.

* * *

A/N: Oh my ghoul! I love this couple so much *SQUEALS*! Anywho~please review! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have really fallen for this couple! And you guys may want to read the first chapter of my story Books and Tunes if you want to know (or my interpretation) they got separated. Anywho~don't own Monster High! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 3  
(Jackson x Holt)

"How much do you love me?" Jackson asked him.

"All my heart, love." His blue lover replied.

"Why do you love me?" the yellow normie asked.

"There are just too many reasons." Holt replied, bopping his nose with his finger.

"I have the time." Jackson smiled, as he laid his head in his lover's lap.

Holt sighed, but smiled. "Alright, love." He thought about where to start. "Well, you're smart, sweet, fun, loving and cute but most of all…I love you, because you're you."

Jackson smiled, as his lover leaned down and kissed his soft, cold lips.

"I love you too much." The normie told him, as Holt pinched his cheek a bit.

"Love you too," the blue manster responded, as he helped Jackson up from the bed. "Come on…I'm hungry."

Jackson laughed at his boyfiend, as he got on his feet and they walked into the kitchen. Once arriving, they saw Heath's younger sister, Ember, making cupcakes.

Holt gasped. "Two please." He ordered, trying to grab the pink frosted cupcakes from her.

Ember responded by hitting his hand with a spoon. "Get back! These are for my girl scout club!" She then packed each and every cupcake into a large container, and left in her uniform.

Holt sighed. "Darn. I was really in the mood for a cupcake."

Jackson smiled and chuckled at him. "Then come on. Let's make some!"

"Okay!" Holt's now present smile faded a bit. "But how do you make cupcakes?"

Jackson's smile faded a bit too and then got an idea. "Heath!" he called.

The fire elemental came running with Abbey. "Yeah?"

"You know how to make cupcakes?"

Heath looked to Abbey, She stared back.

"Why you looking at me?" she giggled. "I not know the art of cupcake baking!"

Heath shrugged at them. "Sorry, gents. Now, Abbey and I are off to the movies. Later!"

Jackson and Holt sighed as Heath and Abbey walked out the door.

"Now what'll we do?" Holt asked his boyfiend.

"Guess we'll just have to make the cupcakes like the recipe says!" Jackson smiled.

"Sound good to me, as long as we can feed each other cupcakes." Holt kissed him on the cheek as the normie grabbed the recipe book off of the shelf.

"What do we need?" the blue elemental asked, wrapping his arms around Jackson.

"Says here we need a big bowl to mix everything in first."

"Cool. Now where does Ms. Burns keep her bowls?" The couple looked around the kitchen for what felt like forever until Holt found a large plastic pink bowl in the cabinets.

"This'll do." He said, setting the bowl down onto the counter. "What's next, cutie?"

Jackson chuckled, as he held Holt's hand and read off the recipe. "We need to some cake flour, salt and baking powder.

Holt nodded, as he found each item in a cabinet. He held Jackson's hand as the normie poured in the ingredients.

"Alright, now we need sugar, vanilla extract and milk." Jackson said, as he walked over to the fridge and got the milk as Holt walked back to the cabinet to get his ingredients.

They poured in the items together as Jackson listed the last two things on the list. "2 eggs and melted butter."

Holt got out the eggs as Jackson got out the butter. The normie then scooped the butter into a smaller bowl and stuck in into the microwave.

Holt cracked the eggs into the batter, as the microwave beeped. Jackson rushed over to get it as Holt walked over and grabbed a cup of water from the fridge.

"Ow!" Jackson cried, dropping the bowl of steaming butter into the batter.

"What's happened?" Holt asked, setting his cup down and walking over to his boyfiend.

Jackson chuckled sheepishly. "Heh, I just burned myself, that's all."

Holt gave him a sympathetic smile. "Poor baby…how about I make you feel better, huh?" he asked, as he poured the batter into little cupcake cups and put them into the oven.

Jackson chuckled a bit more as Holt picked him up bridal style and walked him into the bathroom. He let the normie wash his hand in cold water as he walked to the cabinet in Ms. Burns' room.

There were bandages, salves, medicines and everything else along the sort. Although, being a nurse she needs to be prepared for the worse.

Holt grabbed some lavender smelling salve and a bandage covered with pink hearts and then rushed back to the bathroom.

He grabbed his boyfiend's hand, and applied the salve and then wrapped the bandage around his fingers.

"You know, it wasn't that serious, Holt. But thanks anyway, love." Jackson smiled, as kissed his boyfiend on the cheek.

"Love you, boo."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too hun." He heard the oven timer go off. "Now let's go eat our cupcakes."

"Sounds like a plan, cutie."

They raced into the kitchen and Holt took the desserts out of the oven. Jackson took the pink frosting out of the fridge and they took turns smearing the sweet cream all over the cupcakes (and not to mention Holt spreading the frosting over Jackson's face).

Holt smiled as he took a cupcake, Jackson doing the same. They then held the cupcake each of them grabbed to the other's mouth and each took a bite.

They smiled as they chewed and swallowed the sweet treat, and held each other's hand.

"That was fun," Jackson chuckled. "We should do it again, sometime. And I'll have to remember to burn myself next time too."

Holt chuckled, as he brought Jackson's bandaged finger to his lips and kissed it. "Love you too, Jackson."

* * *

A/N: The cuteness is strong between this couple~! Love them! Anywho~please review, love you guys and ghouls! (Btw, if you ghouls and guys liked this drabble you may wanna read Books and Tunes, it's ALL about these two…and some Habbey goodness as well).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't written in forever! I just got back from the beach with some rather unhappy news about certain stories being copied and junk. I won't say much, but I will say that saying someone else's work is yours is wrong. Anywho~SnowyElemental989 suggested a Gil x Lagoona drabble, and that's what I shall do since she has been a wonderful friend to me and I really owe her and want to thank her for what she's recently done for me :) So this one's for her, and to the rest of you; I will take requests! (But if you request Romulus x Abbey, it won't be very romantic) Anywho~without further ado; I don't own Monster High, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Gil x Lagoona (for SnowyElemental989)

"And Sandy Siren is the winner! Merman Cove has won the swimming meet!" the announcer boomed.

Lagoona couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't think of a time when she lost to anyone. She wanted to tell herself it was okay. She wanted to tell herself she would win the next one, but the words swimming in her mind only made her sadder.

"Lagoona! What happened?" Frankie called.

"Yeah, ghoul! You were ahead of her at first!" Clawdeen questioned.

"I…I-" The words were there, but they wouldn't come out.

'Just a slip up.' is what she wanted to say. 'I've totally got the next one!" But the enthusiasm just wasn't there. Now, she knew what she wanted to do.

This feeling made Lagoona's stomach churn, her head hurt, and her mouth dry and made her friend's words run together. She could hear Venus and Abbey trying to tell her that it was okay and that it didn't matter but the words they said ran together. Instead of, "Don't worry! It was just a slip up!", she heard, "Slip up, that's all you can do." ;and, "You will be winning the meet of swim next time!" she could of sworn she heard, "You will not be winning meet of swim again!"

The feelings then poured out as she sped to the hallway almost slipping on her way.

"Lagoona, wait!" her friends called after her. They thought about following, but they didn't want to make it worse.

When the sea creature reached the hallway, the first thing she did was fall against the wall and cry into her knees. She sobbed until hearing the pool door open. For a split second she hoped it was Gil, but of course not. It was Toralei…with Sandy Siren and her mermaid ghouls.

"Well, that was a puuurfect win, if you ask me." Toralei meowed.

Sandy rolled her eyes, checking her pink nails. "I could have done much better, but I realized I didn't need to when I saw…" she looked at Lagoona and laughed. "You!"

Lagoona immediately filled with rage which was quickly overcome with sadness and shame. She let the shame fall down her face with tears.

Toralei, Sandy and her ghouls laughed at the sea monster.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey!" Sandy teased. "Did I ruin your perfect winning streak?"

They continued as Lagoona continued sobbing.

"I have to say if monsters actually lost against you, then you must have going against the Monster preschools!" one of the mermaid ghouls teased.

Lagoona's head hurt with embarrassment, sadness and anger. She wanted to stand but her legs were numb. She wanted to yell, but her voice seemed to be lost. She wanted a rematch, but that wasn't going to happen.

"It's just…a meet…" she told herself, a bit too loudly.

"Just a meet?" Toralei continued to tease her. "If you ask me, you shamed all of Monster High! You should probably go ahead and quit the team with the little dignity you have left!"

"She actually has some left?" Sandy laughed louder and more obnoxiously. It span around in Lagoona's head like a carousel. As she heard the pool door open again, she only hoped whoever it was didn't pay attention to her being teased.

"Why don't you two go jump in the pool? More specifically, Toralei." Someone snarled at them. Lagoona knew that voice; that wonderful voice that she loved more than anything.

"Gil?" she looked up.

Hey boyfriend took a look at her and made a bit of sad and angry face. "Toralei, Sandy; don't you realize making fun of monsters just makes you worse monsters." He then chuckled. "Plus, the only reason you're teasing her is to cover up the fact this is the first time you've ever won a swim meet, Sandy,"

Sandy gasped, and so did one of her ghouls. The mermaid looked back at them. "Starla! She yelled.

The purple haired mermaid, Starla blushed. "I'm sorry…it slipped."

Sandy then growled and stomped away with her ghouls and Toralei following.

Gil smiled a satisfied smirk, as he sat down with Lagoona putting an arm around her. He wiped salty tears off her pretty freckled face, and kissed her cheek.

"Don't listen to what they say. They don't know talent when they see it," he smiled warmly at her.

Lagoona shook her head, wiping away tears. "How could I not listen to what they say…I must have lost my talent…"

Gil gave her a sad look and shook his head. "No, no Lagoona! You haven't lost anything!"

She scoffed. "Well I just lost the meet, didn't I?"

Gil sighed. "Well, maybe but-"

"There's no but about it! I've lost the meet…and I suppose I've lost my touch…"

Gil grabbed his ghoulfriend's hand. "No, Lagoona. You may have lost the meet, but you're still the best swimmer I know. Today was just that day, where something goes wrong. We all have them. Poor Heath seems to have one everyday…" He added, as he watched Heath from across the hallway accidently burn his casketball, to which he laughed about.

Gil smiled. "Don't worry about it, love. You'll win for sure next time; and the time after that, and the time after that. Just laugh it off, and you'll be winning again in no time."

Lagoona looked up at her boyfriend's sincere face and then wiped away the new tears. She then smiled and began to giggle.

"I suppose I was acting silly, huh?" She chuckled, as Gil helped her up holding her hand. He then kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her.

He shook his head. "Not at all, my little angelfish. Now c'mon."

She looked up at him. "Where're we going, love?"

"Away from the bad atmosphere, now go change out of your swimsuit."

Lagoona nodded, speeding to the changing rooms. She found her normal attire and changed, trying not to get trampled by her ghoulfriend's many questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why are there tearstains on your face?"

"What did sandpaper tongue kitty do now?"

Lagoona ignored them all, as she charged out of the locker room with four words. "I'll win next time."

And thanks to Gil, she was sure of that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so maybe that was shorter than my normal drabbles, but Gil x Lagoona is a tricky couple for me…Meaning I'm not good at writing canon couple fanfics :/ Anywho~I hoped you liked it! Plus, go and follow SnowyElemental989! She's very awesome :) Review and junk too! Love you guys and ghouls!


End file.
